Blood Moon
by sofia313
Summary: Emmy Labonair, an orphan werewolf, was sold to the Strix at the age of 6. Against all odds, the little wolf managed to worm her way into the cold heart of Tristan de Martel, but what happens when she learns that her whole family isn't dead?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tristan picked up the glass of finest champagne and took a careless sip. He was bored. Aya on the other hand looked vigilant; she was listening to the every word of the auctioneer. His calm voice was coming through speakers. This wasn't just any auction, it was meant for the highest and wealthiest elite of the supernatural world. Naturally the Strix was present. All the participants were in their own private booths, the stage was set in the middle of them. The bidding happened by simply pushing the button in the booth, the whole event was designed to be completely anonymous. The reason for this secrecy was very simple; some of the items were extremely rare and valuable.

"What do you think?" Aya asked.

The current item for sale was a very old grimoire, it had belonged to a witch who had lived in Scotland back in 13th century.

"Raise," Tristan replied.

The price was already over a million dollars. Aya had to raise three times before their competition gave up. The next item was a diamond necklace that had belonged to some human queen; Tristan didn't really care which one. This item didn't interest him at all. Aya glanced at the catalogue that had been given to them before the auction had started.

"It seems that we are almost finished," she stated. "Nothing interesting left."

"Hmm," Tristan murmured and took another sip out of his glass.

 _"Going once, going twice, sold,"_ the auctioneer's voice said. _"Now ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special treat for you. Unfortunately you won't find it in your catalogues since we just received the item in question."_

Tristan looked at the stage through the one-way window. One of the security guards marched in the middle of the stage, carrying something in his arms. It was a small child. A girl.

 _"May I present, the last member of the famous Labonair werewolf family,"_ the auctioneer announced when the security guard placed the trembling child on the floor. Her little arms were tightly around some shabby plush toy, she was clearly terrified. The security guard grabbed her quite roughly and revealed her birthmark.

"Filthy thing," Aya huffed, she truly despised werewolves.

So did Tristan, but for some reason he found himself staring at this child. The auctioneer was saying something but Tristan couldn't really hear him.

 _"Now, shall we start the bidding at 10,000 dollars?"_

Someone pushed the button immediately.

"Raise," Tristan murmured.

Aya turned to look at him.

"What?"

Someone else had already raised.

"Raise," Tristan repeated.

Aya looked confused, but she obeyed.

The price didn't rise very high; she wasn't the most wanted merchandise. Apparently she wasn't completely healthy; according to the auctioneer she required a constant medical care. Assuming her new owner planned to keep her alive.

 _"Going once, going twice, sold!"_

The girl was sobbing when the security guard carried her off the stage. Tristan glanced at his empty glass. He had just bought a werewolf cub.

"Are you planning to give her to Aurora?" Aya asked. "Have she asked for a pet?"

"No," Tristan murmured. "I have other plans for this little wolf."


	2. Blood man

**Chapter 1**

 **Blood man**

 _Congenital heart defect. Requires constant medication._

Tristan's eyebrows furrowed when he continued reading the memo about his purchase, he had never heard of a werewolf cub, or an adult werewolf, that had a heart disease. The girl was very tiny and timid; she didn't look like a werewolf at all. But then again, she was actually the first werewolf cub Tristan had ever seen. Slowly he looked up and glanced at the girl.

They were alone in the passenger side of the limousine; Aya hadn't wanted to join them. According to her, the girl reeked. She had curled up in the furthest corner of the seat opposite Tristan; her arms were still around the plush toy. A very dirty and ugly plush toy that seemed to be a monkey. She hadn't said a word, she simply observed him. The fear in her blue eyes was more than easy to see.

 _Age: 6. Has not been properly tamed, lacks most of the basic manners. May bite and does not usually response to verbal commands. Low intelligence. Responds well to physical punishment._

Tristan glanced at the girl again and unlatched the bar cabinet. It entailed plenty of alcohol and blood. He poured himself a drink and took a long sip before speaking.

"So…" He paused and looked at the memo.

 _Knows the name Emmy. Can be renamed, will likely learn a new name relatively quickly._

"Emmy, is it?"

She didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"My name is Tristan de Martel."

She didn't reply to that either. He noticed that she kept cautiously looking at the bar cabinet. Perhaps she was hungry or thirsty. He unlatched the bar cabinet again and looked for something suitable for her. There was a bottle of mineral water and few olives in a small bowl. He picked the bottle and the bowl up and gestured the girl to take them.

"Here, go ahead."

Her bottom lip was trembling, clearly she was hungry, but she was also cautious, like she would have suspected that this was some kind of trap. He sighed and placed the bowl and the bottle on the seat beside him. She looked at them and him in turns.

"Do you wish to eat or not?" he huffed.

Cautiously she stood up and approached the bowl; her eyes were on him the whole time. He suppressed an amused smile when she grabbed the bowl and the bottle as quickly as she could and backed away with her back arched. She returned to her seat and carefully sniffed the bowl.

"Just olives," he stated.

She glanced at him and picked up one olive. Vigilantly she inspected it, tilting her head to one side. She even licked it before finally putting it in her mouth. After that she apparently was satisfied, she gobbled all the olives very quickly and emptied the water bottle with few long gulps. Tristan suspected that she was still hungry, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do about that right now. At least she had eaten something.

"We have a long ride ahead of us," he stated. "You can sleep if you like."

She looked at him and wrapped her arms around the hideous monkey.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked quietly.

"No," he replied simply. It wasn't really a lie, at least not at the moment.

Her blue eyes observed him intently, she leaned her cheek on the top of the monkey's head.

"You are a blood man."

He raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"You drink blood."

"Yes, I do."

She bit her bottom lip before speaking.

"My daddy said you're all bad."

For a moment Tristan wasn't really sure how to reply. If he had understood correctly, most of the Labonair family had been killed by vampires, so it was quite difficult to argue with that statement.

"Not all of us," he stated.

"Are you a nice man?" she asked.

No.

"Yes, sure I am."

"Where are we going?"

"To one of my homes," he replied.

"What are we going to do there?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you always ask so many questions, child?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blood man," she murmured.

The corners of his mouth were twitching, he couldn't help it.

"My name is Tristan de Martel."

"Uh huh. Can I call you Uncle Tristan?"

"What, no. You can call me Mr. de Martel."

She pouted her lips.

"I don't want to."

He frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy said I can call all the pack members by their first name…"

"I am not the member of your pack," he cut in sharply.

She blinked few times and tilted her head.

"But… You took me away from that place and you said you're not going to hurt me."

"Yes, but that certainly doesn't mean you could call me by my first name."

"You don't like your name?"

"I like it fine, that is not the issue here."

She looked confused.

"What's an issue?"

"Well, it's…"

Wait, what was he doing?

"Never you mind, child. My point is that you will not call me by my first name."

"Okay. Then you can't call me by my first name either," she huffed.

Tristan's eyebrows furrowed.

"I will call you whatever I like."

"Naah. That's not fair."

"Too bad."

She glared at him and muttered something to the monkey; Tristan couldn't tell what she was saying. Not that the matter really interested him anyway. He turned his eyes back to the memo; fortunately it entailed all the necessary information about her medication. Still Tristan was planning to have her examined, just in case. He concentrated on reading the rest of the memo.

"Listen…" he started and looked up. The girl was asleep opposite him, her arms wrapped around the monkey.

 _Requires a lot of sleep because of her condition. Physically weak._

Right. She truly was a strange werewolf. He waited for a moment before standing up and removing his jacket. She let out a little sigh as he covered her small body with his jacket. His very expensive jacket that would soon smell like a werewolf cub. Perhaps he hadn't thought this through. He was about to take the jacket back, but for some reason he didn't. It didn't matter, he had plenty of jackets. She could keep this one.


	3. Werewolf princess

**Chapter 2**

 **Werewolf princess**

"Take these to the vault," Tristan stated to the head of the security team. The auction had been a success and he was looking forward to study the items he had purchased as soon as he would have time. The Strix owned countless of properties around the world, but this old mansion was one of Tristan's personal favorites. This was the place where he planned to keep the girl. Why not, there was plenty of room here. There were also plenty of vampires who didn't particularly like werewolves, but he didn't think that would be a problem.

Obviously he needed someone to look after the girl and he had someone in mind already. Also she needed to be examined by a doctor. The girl could be very useful to the Strix, so Tristan had every intention to keep her alive. Perhaps Tristan didn't like werewolves, but he knew a lot about them. The Labonair family was one of "the royal families" of the werewolves and as the last surviving member of that bloodline; the girl was a very valuable bargaining chip. A werewolf princess. The thought amused Tristan a lot.

The fact the "the princess" lacked all manners only proved how uncivilized creatures werewolves were. Yet Tristan couldn't deny that there was something strangely cute about this werewolf cub. She was like a puppy. Untrained puppy. He had ordered few human maids to bathe her and find her some clean clothes. She had been very sleepy and followed the maids without arguing. They should be almost finished by now. Tristan headed to the guestroom where he had told the maids to take the girl. He didn't quite reach the door when he heard it. The girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. Quickly he yanked the door open and zoomed to the bathroom.

"Stop that!" one of the maids demanded, she had a garbage bag in her hand.

Two other maids were holding the girl who was struggling with all her might. She was kicking, biting, scratching and screaming, the maids were trying to undress her. She was still wearing a t-shirt and panties.

"What is going on here?" Tristan asked.

The maid who was holding the garbage bag turned quickly to look at him.

"I'm not sure what happened, sir, she just… suddenly went on a rampage."

Tristan frowned and looked at the girl.

"Emmy? What are you doing?"

"Lou!" she shouted and continued struggling.

"What?"

"They took Lou!"

Tristan was about to ask what that was, but he had a pretty good guess.

"The monkey?"

She nodded and let out a sob.

"Where is the plush toy she had with her?" Tristan asked.

The maid who was holding the garbage bag swallowed.

"It was filthy, sir, I…I thought it would be the best to throw it away…"

"Give it back to her. And you two, let her go."

The maids obeyed immediately, the one with the garbage bag opened it quickly and took the monkey out. Emmy was shaking when she wrapped her arms around the plush toy; Tristan could hear how fast her heart was pounding. That wasn't a good thing.

"Leave us," he ordered and waited until the maids were out before approaching the trembling girl. She looked very pale.

"Alright, you must calm down, it's all over now."

"Mine," she murmured and held the monkey as tightly as she could.

"Yes, yes, you can keep the monkey."

She was quiet for a moment before looking at him.

"Thank you."

"Sure," he muttered and tensed when she suddenly pounced on him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You saved Lou."

He was uncomfortable to say the least, but she didn't pull away.

"Alright… You can let go now. You have the monkey and everything is fine."

Slowly she pulled away and looked at him. She was smiling. He frowned, why was she looking at him like that? He hadn't done anything except give her the hideous plush toy back.

"Well…" he started and glanced at the bathtub. It seemed that the maids had already run a bath for the girl. "Can you bathe by yourself?"

She pouted her lips.

"I don't like bathing."

He rolled his eyes.

"What a surprise… Anyway, I want you to take a bath, alright? Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"I can for you."

"What?"

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his side.

"We will do it for you."

"Right… That's nice. I shall leave you to it then."

There was nothing but gratitude in her eyes when she looked at him. He honestly couldn't understand why. Why would an ugly toy mean so much to her?

* * *

 _"Happy birthday, my little Emmy wolf."_

 _"Thank you, daddy."_

 _"Here's a little something for you. I know it's not much…"_

 _"It is. I love him, daddy. And I love you."_

 _"I love you too, princess. I always will…"_

Emmy closed her eyes and pressed her face against Lou. Daddy… Her eyes were filling with tears and once again Lou was there for her. Her best friend. They were lying on a strange bed in a strange room, but she wasn't really afraid. Mr. Tristan had said that they would be safe here as long as they would stay in this room. She trusted Mr. Tristan, he had saved Lou. And he had saved her from the bad men who had been mean to her.

They had kept her and Lou in a cage and hit her. They had killed her daddy. She had howled and wept for days, no matter how much they had ordered her to be quiet. Her daddy had been all she had after her mommy had died many years ago. Emmy and her daddy had left their pack before the bad men had found them. Daddy had suspected that someone in the pack wanted to hurt them.

They had been the last Labonairs after all Emmy's uncles, aunts and cousins had died in a massacre before Emmy had been born. Her mommy and daddy had been the only ones who had survived. Emmy wanted to be strong now for them. She wanted to make them proud. And she wanted to make Mr. Tristan proud so he would let her and Lou stay here. She hoped that he would want to be her family.


	4. Heart

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts, here are answers to your questions. Emmy is two years younger than Hayley; she was born after Hayley's parents were killed. I think werewolves can be sick too, she was born with the heart defect and her heart wouldn't be able to handle her turning into a wolf if she would activate her werewolf side. It would kill her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Heart**

"Wake up, girl."

Emmy blinked her eyes sleepily; she was curled up into a fetal position under the covers. The first thing she smelled was Lou's familiar scent, her arms was wrapped around him.

"Wake up."

The female voice sounded bored, Emmy hadn't heard it before. Quickly she got into a sitting position. She was still tired, just like she was most of the time. Her daddy had explained to her that her heart was different; it didn't beat the same way than his heart. It made her tired and small for her age; she had always grown slower than other children and been pale and very thin. Some of the boys in their pack had used to call her Lilliputian or Thumbelina.

They had all been bigger and stronger than her, but they had always treated her gently. Still her daddy had always stressed them to be careful when they played with her. Emmy had often hoped that she would be like everyone else; she had sometimes heard other grownups in the pack to call her a weakling. Useless. Not a real wolf. It had made her very sad; she had wanted her daddy to be proud of her. She still wanted him to be proud of her; she was going to be a strong wolf.

Quickly she looked around and saw someone, a woman, standing next to the bed. She had curly red hair, dark brown eyes, big earrings and red lips. Emmy tilted her head and looked at the strange lady; she was wearing a tight olive green dress and high heels. She was pretty, she smelled like perfume, hairspray and peppermint. Emmy's mommy hadn't been anything like this lady. Why was she here and where was Mr. Tristan?

"Finally," the lady huffed. "Time to get up, little girl. We have a doctor's appointment to go to."

"Who are you?" Emmy asked.

"My name is Cora Blake; I'll be your…shall we say caretaker for now on. You will address me as Miss Blake."

Emmy was confused.

"Where's Mr. Tristan?"

The lady rolled her eyes.

"Mr. de Martel is busy."

"I want to see him."

"Well, you can't, as I said, he is busy. Now get up, little girl, you need to wash up and get dressed."

Emmy pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

"No. I want Mr. Tristan."

The lady's eyebrows furrowed.

"I wouldn't test my patience if I were you, kid. I might be your caretaker, but don't think for a second that I would be some Mary Poppins. You will do what I say when I say it."

Emmy shook her head defiantly.

"Naah. I want Mr. Tristan."

"Enough," she snapped. "Mr. de Martel certainly has better things to do than personally look after all his property…"

"I'm not property," Emmy cut in firmly. "He saved me, he's my family."

The lady snorted and shook her head.

"Oh please, you can't honestly…"

"Mr. Tristan!" Emmy cheered when she noticed him standing in the doorway. Quickly she jumped down and hurried to him. He tensed when she hugged him.

"Alright," he stated and rigidly patted her head.

"You didn't have to come here," the lady huffed. "I got this."

"So I heard," Mr. Tristan stated.

"Hey, I agreed to look after the kid, but I thought I made it clear I'm not a motherly type."

Emmy pulled away and looked at Mr. Tristan.

"I want to stay with you."

He cleared his throat before replying.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I travel a lot and I want you to stay here with Cora. She will keep you safe."

Emmy's bottom lip was trembling and her eyes started to water up. She couldn't help it; she didn't want him to leave her. He was the first person who had shown her kindness after she had lost her daddy. She had hoped that he would want to be her family.

"No, no," Mr. Tristan said quickly. "Don't do that…"

"I'll be good," she sobbed. "I promise, please let me stay with you."

He tensed even more when she wrapped her little arms tightly around him.

"Cora, could you please wait in the hallway?" he stated.

"Fine by me," the lady huffed.

He cleared his throat again after the lady had left the room.

"Alright…"

Emmy rubbed her eyes as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Alright, Emmy, I need you to listen to me now. I can't take you with me, but you will be safe here and I will come and see you as often as I can. However, you must do as Cora says."

"But I don't like her," Emmy pouted.

Mr. Tristan seemed amused.

"Yes, most people don't. She can be quite rude, but she is also a very powerful witch and loyal to me. She will make sure that no harm will come to you."

Emmy's eyes widened.

"A witch? Can she turn me into a frog?"

"No, she's not going to turn you into anything. I'm sure you two will get along fine."

Emmy pouted her lips, she wasn't pleased at all. Mr. Tristan patted her head again and stood up.

"Now you need to get ready, you have a doctor's appointment."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to make sure that you will have a proper medical treatment. You do know you have a heart defect?"

She nodded.

"Daddy told me I have a special heart."

"Yes… Do you usually have pain or something like that?"

"No, I'm just tired. I sleep a lot."

"Hmm," he muttered and almost startled when she took his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

"Can you come with me?"

"Well, I…"

"Please?"

She blinked her eyes and looked at him pleadingly, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I can do that. Just this once."

She smiled at him and kissed his hand.

"Thank you."

"Hmm. Get ready then, we need to go."

* * *

Tristan couldn't believe that he was actually in this kind of situation. A child was sleeping on his lap. A werewolf child no less. They were just returning from the private hospital, the human doctors had examined the girl thoroughly. There hadn't really been any new information, the girl's diagnosis was accurate and she had the right medication.

As she had said, she shouldn't feel any pain, she simply required more sleep than healthy children. She had an arrhythmia, her breathing was sometimes rapid, she was pale and her weight gain was poor. A very delicate little creature. That was more than strange, considering that she was a werewolf. Even stranger was the fact that she seemed to feel safe with him.

He didn't know much anything about children and he had certainly never taken care of a child. Neither had Cora, but she was still the best option for the task; she could keep the girl safe from anyone, including vampires. Surely the girl would get used to her and vice versa. Tristan didn't know yet how long he was planning to keep the girl. She sighed in her sleep and curled up tighter against him. Absentmindedly he patted her head. The gesture was tender, despite of his ruthless nature; he wouldn't have hurt a child. No matter what species that child was.


	5. Tinkerbell

**Thank you for all the feedback. There's a picture of a little older Emmy on the story cover, at least that's how I imagine her to look like :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tinkerbell**

2 years later

"Let me see your hands," Miss Cora huffed carelessly.

Emmy obeyed immediately, she was so excited that she could barely stop herself from jumping up and down. Today was the day. Tristan would come home.

"Good. Did you brush your teeth?"

Emmy nodded.

"Yes, Miss Cora."

The witch took a step back and observed Emmy from head to toes. She wanted to look pretty for Tristan so she had bathed as carefully as she could. She was wearing her new cherry print dress and her hair was up in pigtails.

"Is he going to be here soon?" Emmy asked, she couldn't hide her excitement.

Miss Cora rolled her eyes, but she was also somewhat amused by Emmy's sincere enthusiasm.

"Yes, peewee, he'll be here soon." She paused and brushed a stray hair out off Emmy's face. Emmy looked at her fingernails; they were as pretty as always. Right now they were turquoise, matching her short skirt. "Alright, how about you make sure everything is ready here, I need to take care of something."

"Okay," Emmy replied.

Miss Cora tapped her shoulder very briefly before heading to the door. She never hugged Emmy or anything like that, but she wasn't mean either. She had taught Emmy many things and she was usually a good teacher. Sometimes she snapped at Emmy if she didn't learn fast enough, but Emmy had got used to that.

"So, is the little doggy waiting for her master?" Emmy heard a familiar male voice saying when Miss Cora stepped out into the hallway.

"Watch your tongue, Felton, or I'll make you swallow it," Miss Cora snorted.

"Come on, I was kidding…"

That was all Emmy heard before Miss Cora closed the door. Felton was a mean vampire, Emmy didn't like him. He had often barked at her and whistled if he had seen her playing in the garden. It hurt Emmy's feelings, but she hadn't wanted to bother Tristan with that. Usually the vampires who lived here didn't come close to Emmy; she had heard some of them calling her Tristan's pet dog.

Emmy had two large rooms, a walk-in-closet and a bathroom all for herself. She had toys, books, games, movies and even her very own piano. It had been a gift from Tristan, he had taught her how to play it. Emmy loved their lessons, she got to sit next to him and lean her head on his arm. He always smelled very nice; she liked to sniff him whenever she had a chance. He was her hero; she loved him and missed him when he was away. She liked to think that he missed her too.

Carefully she inspected both of her rooms, making sure that they were spotless. She had cleaned for hours yesterday, wanting to make sure that Tristan would be comfortable here. She wanted him to stay here for as long as possible. Finally she stopped next to her perfectly made bed and made sure that the dotted bow around Lou's neck looked okay. It did, Lou looked like a little gentleman. Emmy picked him up and kissed him. She barely managed to place him back on the bed when she heard the door opening. Her face brightened immediately when she turned to the door.

"Tristan!"

He smiled and scooped her up as she ran over to him.

"Hello, Emmy."

She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I've missed you so much," she murmured and buried her face in his shoulder. He smelled just as nice as always, she felt safe when she got to inhale his scent.

He cleared his throat and tapped her head.

"Alright…"

Thankfully he didn't ask her to let go, he simply walked over to the armchair and sat down, placing her on his lap.

"So… How have you been?" he asked.

"Okay," she murmured.

"Have you practiced with the piano?"

"Uh huh."

"That's good. Perhaps you can play for me later?"

"Sure."

She sighed and made herself comfortable, snuggling tighter around him. He didn't move or rush her, he allowed her to stay close to him for a long while.

"Well…" he started after a long silence. "You look…nice."

She raised her head and gave him a delighted smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," he replied and tapped her head. "You are a very pretty little girl."

Emmy frowned.

"I'm not little, I'm 8."

Tristan seemed amused.

"Yes, of course, forgive me. I suppose my gift is too childish for you then…"

"A gift?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I brought you a little something, but I can take it to some little girl if you are too big already…"

Emmy jumped down, she had spotted the bag Tristan had left next to the door. No more than three seconds later she had grabbed the bag and discovered the box inside. She gasped when she saw what was inside of the box.

"Tinkerbell!"

She had wanted a Tinkerbell doll for a while; she was so excited that she jumped up and down with the box, giggling with delight. Tristan observed her with an amused smile; he was still sitting on the armchair. Emmy ran over to him as quickly as she could and climbed back onto his lap. She kissed both of his cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He paused and touched the box she was holding. "So…shall I take this to some other girl…?"

She pulled away and shoved him with her elbow.

"Naah, it's mine."

He chuckled and touched her hair.

"Alright then. I'm glad you like it."

She nodded.

"How did you know I wanted this?"

He shrugged.

"I have my ways."

She smiled and settled against his chest again, rubbing her cheek against him.

"I love you, Tristan."

That always made him uncomfortable, but she wasn't offended. He didn't have to say it back if he didn't want to. Suddenly she felt him tensing.

"Sister," he murmured.

Emmy raised her head and saw a pretty young woman staring at them. The woman was smiling, but there was something scary about her smile.

"Well, well," she hummed and leaned towards Emmy. "Hello there, little one."


	6. Mine

**Chapter 5**

 **Mine**

"Aurora…" Tristan murmured and quickly stood up, placing Emmy on the floor. Her sister kept her eyes on the little wolf; instinctively Tristan stepped in front of Emmy. His first thought was to keep her safe.

"Sister, I…"

"So, this is her?" Aurora cut in smiling. "Your pet I have heard so much about?"

"I'm not a pet," Emmy said firmly before Tristan managed to speak. She moved next to him and took his hand.

Aurora's smile grew wider.

"Really? What are you then, little one?"

"I'm his," Emmy replied proudly. "And he is mine. I love him."

Aurora's eyes widened, she looked stunned before bursting into laughter. Tristan pressed his lips together, he wasn't pleased at all. How was his sister here, she was supposed to be in Switzerland? Tristan had just visited her couple of weeks ago; she had been in a top-quality institution, being treated by a brilliant psychiatrist Tristan had recently found.

"Well, brother," Aurora giggled. "I'm so happy for you for finding your match, but I must say that she looks a bit young." She paused and leaned towards Emmy. "And her smell…"

"That's enough, sister," Tristan stated sternly.

"Oh, don't be so dull! I want to play too; it's rude not to share your toys…"

"Aurora, I said enough."

Tristan was more than tense, but he was completely in control, as always.

"Stay here, Emmy."

The girl looked at him insecurely.

"But…"

"Do as I say."

Aurora smiled at Emmy.

"He can be so bossy, would you agree?"

Emmy didn't reply; she was clearly confused.

"Stay here," Tristan repeated and took a hold of Aurora's arm. Thankfully she didn't fight him, she simply allowed him to lead her out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as soon as they reached the hallway.

Aurora pouted her lips, she looked hurt.

"You're not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, I'm just…surprised. I thought things were going well with Dr Briner…"

"I wanted to see my brother," Aurora cut in. "I thought you would want to see me too."

Tristan sighed and cupped Aurora's face.

"I do, sister, of course I do. I just… I hoped Dr Briner would be able to help you."

"He couldn't," Aurora replied coolly.

Tristan nodded, he didn't see any point arguing about this.

"Alright, I understand."

Aurora glanced at the door to Emmy's room before continuing.

"Why haven't you told me about her? I heard that you have kept her for couple of years already."

"There wasn't anything to tell," Tristan replied. "She's just a bargaining chip, nothing more."

Aurora's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so? She means nothing to you?"

"No, she doesn't," Tristan confirmed.

That was a lie, but he sounded convincing enough. Tristan knew his sister and he was more than aware how jealous she could be. She had got used to being the only one he cared about and he didn't think for a second that she would tolerate any competition. There was no way he would let Aurora to hurt Emmy.

"You certainly mean something to her," Aurora stated.

Tristan shrugged.

"She's just a foolish child; I see no harm in letting her to believe that I would actually care about her. It makes her more obedient and easier to handle."

Aurora smiled.

"Your very own little pet wolf?"

"Yes, exactly."

Aurora seemed satisfied; she giggled and kissed Tristan's cheek.

"Alright, brother, I understand. She really is kind of cute, despite of her odor."

Most vampires couldn't stand the smell of werewolves, but Tristan had never found Emmy's scent unpleasant. It reminded him of pine trees. After Aurora had settled in, Tristan returned to Emmy's room. She hurried to him immediately; she was holding her new doll.

"Tristan…"

"It's alright," he assured as he knelt in front of her. "That was my sister, Aurora. She…she can be a little…peculiar sometimes, but everything is settled now, there's no need to worry."

Emmy looked at him insecurely; he touched her shoulder as reassuringly as he could. For some reason he wanted her to feel safe.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured.

Her eyes brightened, she smiled at him warmly.

"I won't let anything happen to you either," she assured and rubbed her cheek against his arm. "I'll always protect you."

He swallowed, unable to say anything. Instead he simply wrapped his arms around her. The protectiveness he felt toward her was something very foreign to him. The truth was that his little wolf meant a lot to him. Much more than he would have ever liked to admit.

* * *

11 years later

Emmy tilted her head as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had just taken a shower and now she was standing naked in front of the mirror. As always, she didn't like what she was seeing. Her pale skin, her bony body, her small breasts… She was ugly. Her body didn't look like the body of a woman.

She would have wanted nothing more than to look like a real woman. A woman Tristan would find beautiful… Her thoughts made her blush, she was nothing but pathetic. Her dream was stupid, it would never happen. Tristan loved her, she knew that he did, but he would never love her the way she hoped. How could he when she was so weak and ugly?

She needed to sleep at least 12 hours every day, deal with all kinds of side effects of her medication and keep her feelings hidden. How could she ever be the woman he would want to be with? She sighed tiredly, she felt nothing but depressed. She has had a crush on Tristan ever since she had been a teenager, but slowly her feelings had become much deeper. She was in love with him.

If only she would be normal… Not that it mattered; she didn't think she would still be good enough for Tristan. He could have any woman he wanted. Emmy was nothing but grateful that he had never mentioned anyone he would have been dating. The jealousy would have driven her crazy, she hated the idea of Tristan being with anyone else than her. Not that he would ever really be with her.

He was always kind and sweet to her. He was away most of the time, but when he came home, she had his undivided attention. He brought her gifts, listened to her, made sure that she had everything she needed, but… She wanted more. She wanted him to be hers. Her mate. If only there would be a way… There wasn't. She had no choice but to accept that.


	7. Hurt

**Warning, violence! I changed the rating to M to be safe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hurt**

 _Emmy closed her eyes as she felt the warm water caressing her skin. She was standing under the shower, enjoying the warmth. Everything felt alright, she was humming quietly. Her eyes flew open when she suddenly felt someone touching her shoulder. She gasped when she saw Tristan standing in front of her. He was wearing a suit, as usual, and his gorgeous blue eyes were staring at her naked body. Her mouth floundered open and closed, but she couldn't get a word out. How… Why was he here? Finally she managed to cover her breasts with her arms; she was ashamed of her body._

 _"Don't," Tristan hummed softly. "Please don't hide yourself from me." He paused and touched her wet hair. "You are so beautiful, my sweet Emmy."_

 _"No, I'm not," she murmured. "I'm weak and ugly…"_

 _She didn't have time to finish her sentence when he suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. Her heart was pounding as her breasts pressed against his muscular chest._

 _"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I want you, Emmy. I need you." He paused and touched her neck with his lips. "I want to make love to you."_

 _She closed her eyes and shivered as his hands started to caress her body._

 _"Tristan…"_

 _His mouth was sucking her neck, she was breathing faster as he slid his hand down her side. His touch felt so good, just like she had always pictured it._

 _"Tristan," she moaned. "Tristan…"_

She was panting as she opened her eyes. Of course it had been just a dream. Again. Her bedroom was dark, it wasn't a morning yet. She took a moment to catch her breath, she felt ridiculous. If Tristan would ever find out… The shame would just kill her. She was nothing but pathetic. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before getting up. There was no chance that she could go back to sleep.

Her body was yarning for something she could never have. The wolf part of her wanted to mate. Not with anyone, with the man she loved. She wanted to claim him as hers. Sure, that sounded easy. Idiot… She paced back and forth in her bedroom until she finally decided that she wanted a cup of chamomile tea. Maybe that would help her to calm herself and get some sleep. Tristan would be home tomorrow, so she certainly didn't want to sleep the whole day.

She sighed and headed to the kitchen. She was wearing a blue Snoopy nightie and fuzzy slippers; she didn't think that she needed to get dressed. The house was usually quiet in this hour. There wasn't anyone in the kitchen and she couldn't hear a sound. She was planning to just boil the water and drink the tea in her room. She had just picked up the teakettle when she heard someone entering the kitchen. Quickly she turned around and saw Felton. Emmy had never liked him, although he didn't bark at her anymore.

"Well, well," he said grinning. "Someone is up late."

"I'll just make myself a cup of tea," she murmured. "It won't take long…"

"Relax, there's no hurry," he hummed and sat at the table. "Take your time."

Emmy didn't reply to that, she didn't know what to say. She had never really had a conversation with him, although they had both lived in this house for the last 13 years. At least she thought that he had lived here the whole time, but she wasn't really sure. The vampires had always kept their distance; she hadn't got to know them. She spent her time with Cora, couple of other teachers, some members of the staff and of course doctors and nurses. She was examined in the hospital almost once a month. Tristan wanted to make sure that she had the best medical treatment.

"So, how are you, sweetheart?" Felton asked.

His question stunned Emmy, she glanced at him disbelievingly.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"How nice." He paused and observed her from head to toes. "That's a cute nightie."

Emmy was very uncomfortable; she hoped that she would have worn a bathrobe.

"Thanks."

Fortunately the water was boiling; quickly she poured it into a mug and picked up a teabag.

"Good night," she murmured and headed to the door, but Felton blocked her way.

"Come on now," he hummed smirking. "Stay, have a chat with me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired," Emmy replied tensely. "Maybe some other time…"

"You think you're too good for me?" he asked smiling. "Is that it?"

"No, I'm just tired. Excuse me…"

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her arms.

"Who do you think you are, doggy?" he snarled. "Right now I'm your master and you'll do what ever I want you to do."

"Get your hands off me," Emmy snapped, struggling to stay calm.

He grinned and leaned closer.

"Or what?"

Emmy squished the mug in her hand and slammed her knee between his legs. He cried out in pain and loosened his grip enough for her to throw the hot water on his face. She ran as fast as she could, but she didn't reach the door when he grabbed her, growling furiously.

"Little whore!" he snarled. "I'll teach you manners!"

Emmy tried to scream, but he hit her so hard that she almost lost consciousness. She let out a weak whimper when he threw her roughly on the table and tore her nightie off.

"No…"

She tried desperately to struggle, but he hit her again before forcing her legs open.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time…"

The rest of his sentence turned into a gasp. He looked shocked before collapsing on the floor. Tristan was standing behind him, holding his heart in his hand.

"Emmy!"

She was too shocked to move, her face hurt and blood was pouring out of her nose. She flinched when Tristan covered her with his jacket.

"Emmy? Please talk to me."

She couldn't.

"It's alright, Emmy, it's alright…"

His hand stroked her hair before he lifted her up as gently as he could. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. She still couldn't make a sound, but tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"My Emmy…" he murmured. "I'm so sorry… I'm right here and I'll never leave you again."


	8. Safe

**Thank you for all the feedback. Lucien and the Mikaelsons will be in the story soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Safe**

Tristan's face was completely blank as he carried his sobbing girl to her room. Her petite body was still trembling in his arms, clearly she was in shock. Of course she was, she had just been brutally attacked and almost…. It had happened in Tristan's house. This was Emmy's home, the place she should be safe. He had failed to keep her safe.

The guilt was cutting him like a knife. He had let this happen. He should have been able to control his people. No, he should have never left Emmy in the first place. He could have taken her with him, he cold have… No, this wasn't about him and his guilt. Nothing mattered except Emmy and what she was feeling.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "Please don't cry."

He was aware how selfish his request was, but feeling her tears soaking through his shirt was more than he could take. She was hurting and not just physically. Who knew how something like this would affect her. The truth was that Tristan had never dealt with something like this; he had no idea what he was supposed to do. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder as he opened the door to her room. He carried her to the bed and tried to lay her down, but her body tensed immediately and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"It's alright," he said as calmingly as he could.

"Don't go," she pleaded, her voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling," he assured.

Thankfully that helped a little, she relaxed slightly. Very gently he laid her down and got into bed beside her. After a brief moment of hesitation he gathered her to him and gently put his arms around her. He thought that calming her down and making her feel safe was the best place to start. She was only wearing his jacket and pair of butterfly print panties.

Her body was very warm; he could feel her soft breasts pressing against his ribs as she leaned her head on his chest. Breasts… Yes, she had those; she was 19 for heaven's sake. Of course he knew that she wasn't a child anymore, but… Somehow he hadn't noticed that she really was an adult. She had just always been his Emmy. His sweet little Emmy.

All he wanted was to somehow fix the damage that bastard had done to her. The problem was that he didn't know how to do that. After a moment, when she had finally stopped trembling, he relaxed his hold on her a little. He needed to know how bad her injuries were.

"Emmy?" he started and gently touched her hair. "Are you hurting? Is something broken?"

It took a while before she replied.

"I…I don't know," she murmured.

"Alright…"

Very carefully he got into a sitting position, moving her on her back beside him. He could immediately see how swollen and bruised the left side of her face was. In that moment he truly hoped that he wouldn't have killed the bastard so quickly. The dark rage he felt made him to clench his fists, but thankfully he managed to control himself. The last thing he wanted was to upset Emmy more. She needed him and he was going to take care of her. She stiffened as he moved to leave the bed, but he reassured her with a gentle touch.

"I will be right back, darling, I promise."

She wasn't looking at him, but she nodded. Quickly he zoomed to the door, not wanting to leave her alone any longer than he had to. He needed a first aid kit and some ice. Or then he cold simply give her his blood… The problem was that he didn't know for sure how her body would react to that. Unfortunately Cora wasn't here at the moment; he tried to call her, but she didn't pick up. Damn it…

Tristan was more than tense when he ran into one of the vampires who lived in the mansion and told him to get rid of Felton's body. The vampire, who was called Luis, was smart enough for not to ask any questions. Tristan was definitely planning to have a chat with all the vampires who lived here, but that would have to wait. Taking care of Emmy was his first priority.

She was right where he had left her as he returned to her room. Clearly she was exhausted; the shock had drained away all her energy. Neither of them spoke as he sat down beside her and touched her hair. He took a moment to listen to her heartbeat, thankfully it sounded steady.

"I would like to take a look at your bruises," he stated. "Can I do that?"

"Okay," she murmured.

"Thank you. I'll be as gentle as I can."

She blinked rapidly few times and flinched as his fingers touched her cheek.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked quickly.

"No."

He could tell that she was lying and he would have wanted to stop, but he needed to know if any of her bones were broken. Thankfully that didn't seem to be the case. Very gently he cleaned the blood off her face and pressed the ice bag against her swollen cheek.

"I'm sorry, darling," he said as she winched and yelped in pain.

He placed a blanket over her and stroked her hair calmingly.

"It's alright, Emmy. My Emmy."

She shivered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I… Thank you."

"You have no reason to thank me," he assured tensely. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, you should have never gone through something like that."

She shook her head, she wasn't looking at him.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"This is my house," he cut in and carefully touched her chin. "Your home. You should be safe here."

She didn't say anything, she blinked nervously. Suddenly a very unpleasant thought hit Tristan.

"Emmy?" he started as calmly as he could. "You must tell me, have…have something like this happened before? Has someone…"

"No," she replied quietly.

Tristan pressed his lips together, praying that she was telling the truth. Surely she would have told him or Cora if…

"Are you sure, darling?" he asked gently.

She nodded.

"Felton… He… He acted like a jerk before, but he never…"

"What do you mean he acted like a jerk?"

She shrugged.

"You know, he barked at me and stuff. Called me a dog."

Tristan's eyes darkened.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… You were busy and…"

He interrupted her by gently raising her chin until she was looking at him.

"Now listen to me, Emmy. I _always_ have time for you. Always. My beautiful girl."

She was blushing as his fingers caressed her face.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked after as moment of silence.

"Could…could you stay here?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. Do you want me to lie down or…?"

"Yes please."

He could certainly understand that she needed to feel safe; he felt her body relaxing as soon as she leaned her head on his chest. It didn't take long before she slipped into sleep. He lay on his back, holding her; he had no intention to move before she would wake up. This was the least he could do for her.


	9. Confusion

**Chapter 8**

 **Confusion  
**

Emmy was in heaven. She didn't care about the pain or anything else, all she felt was Tristan's body. He was holding her; she had curled up against him. She had just woken up and thought that she had been dreaming. This wasn't a dream; he was really here, in her bed. He had saved her. Called her "his Emmy". His beautiful girl. He thought that she was beautiful. She had never been so happy. They would finally be together now.

Slowly she inhaled his scent and enjoyed his closeness. To her this was a perfect moment and her mind was already making all kinds of plans. She wanted to make Tristan happy, show him how much she loved him. The memory of Felton still made her shiver, but feeling Tristan's arms around her made everything better. She wasn't going to make him wait for long, only until her physical bruises would be healed.

She wanted to look nice for him. She wanted their first time to be perfect. Or at least pleasant for him. She had no doubt that he would be gentle with her and have patience to teach her. The thought made her feel something very pleasant. She would have wanted to claim him as her mate right now. He belonged to her, he always had, and she was going to try her hardest to be worthy of him.

* * *

1 week later

Tristan was lying on his bed under the covers wearing nothing except his boxers. He was tired; the day had been very long. What he needed right now was some sleep. Couple of hours would be enough. He had spent the last few days with Emmy and thankfully she had recovered well. He had also asked Cora to have a word with her, in case Emmy wanted to talk to a woman.

Apparently she didn't, she had told Cora that she was fine. That was a relief. His Emmy was a strong girl. Tristan sighed and closed his eyes. Just couple of hours… He was almost asleep when he heard the door to his bedroom opening. Emmy was standing in the doorway; she was wearing a floral bathrobe.

"Emmy?" Tristan murmured sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

She blinked few times before shaking her head.

"No, I… I…"

She had probably had a nightmare or something. Poor thing.

"Alright," he murmured and patted the bed beside him. "Come here, darling."

She obeyed immediately, she really needed some comfort. It occurred to him that he should put some clothes on, but she was already under the covers with him.

"Everything is alright," he assured calmingly and touched her hair. What was this smell, perfume? "Try to get some sleep."

He closed his eyes again and startled as she suddenly ran her fingers over his arm.

"I'm really not tired," she hummed softly.

He opened his eyes and gasped. She had taken the bathrobe off. She was naked. What…

"Emmy…"

"I want you," she hummed and moved closer. "I want to be yours."

His mouth floundered open and closed, he couldn't get a word out. What… This was Emmy. His little Emmy. What… Feeling her bare breasts pressing against his chest and her fingers caressing his cheek finally snapped him out of it.

"Emmy, stop," he said as calmly as he could and pulled away. Fortunately he had just understood what was going on.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to be too pushy, you can be in control. Just tell me what to do…"

"Emmy," he cut in firmly but gently and got into a sitting position. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. What you are experiencing right now is called post-traumatic stress disorder. Do you know what that is?"

Her eyes widened, she stared at him while getting up.

"No… You don't understand, I… There's nothing wrong with me, I… I love you…"

"I love you too, darling," he cut in and took her hand. "Everything is going to be alright, I will help you get through this. I know some excellent psychiatrists; I can arrange one of them here tomorrow."

She flinched, like he would have just slapped her. A flush was rising in her cheeks. He sighed and took both of her hands between his.

"It's alright, Emmy, you have absolutely no reason to be embarrassed. It's normal to feel all kinds of strange things after experiencing a trauma."

She was quiet for a moment, her face was completely blank. He kept his eyes discreetly on hers; he didn't look at her naked body.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her the bathrobe. "I think I'll go to my room now."

"You don't have to; you can stay here if you want…"

"No, I think I want to go to my own bed. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You didn't disturb me," he assured. "You can always come to me."

He paused and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course," he replied and tapped her shoulder. "My brave girl."

She stood up and smiled.

"Good night, Tristan."

"Good night, Emmy. Come back if you can't sleep."

"Sure."

He lied down after she had left, but he wasn't tired anymore. He should have noticed that Emmy wasn't alright and arrange her some professional help right away. Poor girl… He truly hoped that she wouldn't be embarrassed, he certainly understood her confusion. He had studied enough psychology to understand these things.

Obviously Emmy hadn't really wanted him; she had mixed gratitude and protection to romantic feelings. She had been confused and vulnerable. He sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while before reaching the conclusion that he couldn't sleep, not before making sure that Emmy was alright. He stood up and got dressed before heading to Emmy's room. She wasn't there. He went to the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. Oh no… Quickly he searched the whole mansion, but there was no sight of her. Emmy was gone.


	10. Dragon

**Chapter 9**

 **Dragon**

"I can't find her," Cora stated and placed Emmy's hairbrush on the table.

"What?" Tristan snapped. "What do you mean you can't find her?"

Cora sighed.

"I mean that I can't find her."

Tristan gritted his teeth, he was beyond tense. If anything had happened to Emmy… The security guards hadn't found a trace of her and she had managed to avoid all the security cams. Well, she had lived here most of her life; of course she knew how to get out unnoticed.

"What happened?" Cora asked calmly. "Why did she run away?"

Tristan glanced at her.

"What difference does that make; I only want to find her!"

"Alright, calm down. I'm only asking because it could help us find her."

Tristan clenched his fists and hesitated for a moment before telling Cora briefly what had happened last night. She was quiet for a while before replying.

"You know, Tristan, for someone so intelligent, you can be incredibly stupid."

Tristan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, I'm aware that I shouldn't have left her alone…"

"That's not what I mean," Cora cut in. "Haven't you honestly noticed that the girl is crazy about you?"

Tristan's eyes widened.

"What?"

Cora sighed and rolled her eyes.

"For the love of… Apparently it doesn't matter how old men are, they are still…"

"What are you talking about?" Tristan snapped. "You can't possibly mean that Emmy… My little Emmy…"

"Your "little" Emmy is in love with you," Cora huffed. "She has been for years."

Tristan was so stunned that he couldn't get a word out. Surely Cora was mistaken… No, she wasn't. It was suddenly very clear to Tristan. Oh no… Emmy had come to him, wanting to give herself to him and he had humiliated her the worst possible way. How could have he been so damn blind? No wonder she had run off… He needed to find her. No matter what it would take.

* * *

Emmy blinked her eyes, she felt much disoriented. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was that she had been running. Running away from the mansion. Away from Tristan. Her heart had been broken and she had felt completely humiliated. She had sobbed while running; she has had no idea where she was going. Then a car had stopped next to her and someone had asked did she need a ride. She had said no.

After that she couldn't remember anything. Where was she? Slowly she managed to open her eyes. She was in a bed. What bed and where? Something was definitely wrong. After a brief struggle she managed to get into a sitting position. She felt dizzy, but she forced herself to concentrate. The room she was in was a nice looking bedroom that was decorated with discreet colors. Yes, everything was very nice, except that there were bars in the window.

Emmy swallowed, she felt her heart pounding faster. Quickly she looked down and was more than relieved to notice that she was wearing all her clothes. Then she noticed a bandage wrapped around her arm. She had been through so many medical examinations that she knew immediately what it meant. Someone had taken her blood. This wasn't good at all…

Her legs were shaking, but she forced herself to stand up. She needed to get out of here… The door opened before she managed to take a step towards it. The man standing in the doorway was young; he had dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled when he noticed her.

"Well, hello there, darling," he said with a British accent.

Emmy backed away as quickly as she could; her heart was pounding like a drum.

"It's alright…" the man started as he approached her.

"Stay away from me," she demanded, struggling to sound firm.

The man stopped and raised his hands in surrender.

"It's alright," he repeated calmingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Emmy stared at him cautiously.

"Why…why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

"All in good time, darling," he replied smiling. "What you need to know right now is that no harm will come to you. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I want to leave," she murmured.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, but no need to worry, I have every intention to treat you like a princess."

This had to be some kind of joke.

"Really?" Emmy snorted. "What are you then, a dragon?"

"No," the man chuckled. "You can call me Lucien. Your name is Emmy, right?"

She didn't say anything, her heart was still pounding. Oh no… Her medication.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound calm.

Lucien frowned.

"I thought I made that part clear already. No, I have no intention to harm you."

Breathe…

"In that case, I need my medication."

"What?"

"I have a heart defect and I really need my medication."

Lucien stared at her for couple of seconds before nodding.

"I'll be right back."

No more than a second later he was gone. The door was wide open, but it didn't help Emmy. She barely made it back to the bed. Her heart was pounding…

"Here," Lucien said as he handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "Write down what you need."

Emmy obeyed without arguing, she was really scared. She didn't want to die.

"Please hurry," she pleaded while giving the paper back to Lucien.

He nodded and disappeared. Emmy's whole body was shaking now, she needed to lie down. Tears were filling her eyes. Tristan… She was afraid that she would never see him again.

"Hey," Lucien's voice said, he was touching her cheek. "Stay with me, darling, you'll have your medication soon."

She was unable to speak, she was struggling to breathe. He took her hand and kept saying calming words to her until someone else entered the room.

"Alright, here's your medication."

Lucien helped her up and made her swallow few pills with water. He tapped her back as she started to cough.

"Here we go…"

Carefully he helped her on her back and touched her hair. Emmy was barely conscious; she didn't hear his murmured words.

"Hmm, if I would have known that little runt becomes you, I would have most definitely raised…"


	11. How to save a life

**Chapter 10**

 **How to save a life**

Lucien smiled and tilted his head as he ran his fingers gently over Emmy's soft cheek. A werewolf or not, but the girl was quite a beauty. Not to mention young and inexperienced. A virgin who had just experienced her first heartbreak. She had lived a very sheltered life. Manipulating her should be easy enough, especially for someone like Lucien. He would have no problem seducing the girl.

Of course it would be much easier to simply compel her, but unfortunately that wasn't an option. Nik would notice if the girl would be compelled. She needed to be loyal to Lucien before he would give her to the Mikaelsons. Assuming her blood indeed was the key as Lucien suspected. If it was, Nik would do anything to have the girl. Anything. That made her extremely valuable. She shivered in her sleep, she was cold. That wasn't acceptable.

"Here we go," he hummed as he placed a blanket over her. "I can't have my precious little wolf to be cold now, can I?"

She could indeed be _his_ wolf, if he would have just bought her all those years ago. He could have raised her to be loyal to him, just like Tristan had done. The thought irritated Lucien quite a lot, but then again, how was he supposed to know that she would one day be so valuable? Oh well, at least Tristan had made things a lot easier for him by breaking the poor girl's heart.

Lucien had always known that Tristan had no idea how to satisfy a woman. Fortunately for the girl, Lucien was an expert in that department. He smiled and twirled her hair around his finger. Obviously he loved experienced women, but there had always been that special something about virgins. Especially about her.

She thought that she was in love with Tristan. That would make the whole thing even more enjoyable. Lucien smirked and touched Emmy's lips softly with his thumb. Yes, he would most definitely enjoy this and by the time he would be done with her, she would have forgotten all about Tristan.

* * *

 _Emmy closed her eyes as she felt the warm water caressing her skin. She was standing under the shower, enjoying the warmth. Everything felt alright, she was humming quietly. She smiled as she suddenly felt someone touching her shoulder. Tristan… His fingers were gently caressing her neck; she sighed and opened her eyes. The man standing in front of her wasn't Tristan. She gasped and covered her breasts with her arms as quickly as she could._

 _"It's alright, Emmy," the man hummed softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. On the contrary."_

 _Emmy was unable to move, she stared at the man's face. He was smiling charmingly; she couldn't deny that he was very handsome. Wait… She knew him…_

 _"It's alright," he hummed as he touched her hair. "I will treat you like a goddess you are…"_

 _She gasped as his lips touched her neck. What was happening, why didn't she stop him… She didn't want to stop him. A moan escaped her lips as his mouth found the sensitive spot under her ear._

 _"A woman like you deserves to be worshiped," he whispered seductively. "Will you let me worship you…?"_

Emmy's eyes flew open, she was breathing rapidly. What… Where… She blinked few times before getting into a sitting position. Unfortunately she recognized the room. Her kidnapper had brought her here. Her kidnapper… Had she just… The memory of her dream made her blush. What was wrong with her? This man had brought her here against her will and was planning to do lord knew what to her. She needed to… The door opened before she could finish her thought. Lucien was standing in the doorway, he was carrying a tray.

"Hello," he said smiling. "I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Emmy crossed her arms and pressed her lips together.

"What do you want from me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, right now I would like to know how you are feeling."

"What do you think?" Emmy snapped. "You kidnapped me and almost got me killed."

"Now that's a little unfair, don't you think?" Lucien stated and approached the bed with the tray. "I arranged you your medication, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"You didn't have it with you," he cut in. "What would have happened if you would have been by yourself?"

Emmy glared at him, she had no intention to admit that he was right about that. She had left home without her medication like an idiot and would have probably died without his help. But that didn't change the fact that he had kidnapped her.

"What do you want?" she asked tensely.

He was quiet for a brief moment before placing the tray on the nightstand.

"I would like you to eat, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Right," Emmy snorted. "Then what?"

"Then I would like a chance to explain myself," he replied. "Yes, I'm aware that I brought you here against your will, but I can assure you that I have a very good reason."

"Really? What might that be?"

Lucien sighed tiredly and sat down on the armchair next to the bed.

"I…"

Emmy startled when he suddenly buried his face in his hands.

"Forgive me, I just…"

"What?" Emmy asked cautiously after a moment of silence.

Lucien looked at her.

"I'm trying to save someone's life," he said quietly.

"Okay… What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it's a very long story, but I need your blood."

Emmy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Not all of it," Lucien added quickly. "Just enough for me to test it."

Instinctively Emmy touched the needle mark on her arm.

"Yeah, I noticed you already helped yourself with that," she murmured.

He looked distressed.

"I apologize for doing that without your consent, but I'm afraid I was in a hurry."

Emmy looked at him suspiciously.

"Why? How could my blood possibly save anyone?"

"Well, that's…"

"I'm warning you, don't you dare say that's a long story," she snapped. "I have no reason to believe a word you…"

"Yes, I know," he cut in. "I'm aware I'm asking a lot, but…"

He paused, took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. A picture. She hesitated for a moment before taking it. Her eyes widened when she saw a small child.

"This is the person I'm trying to save," he stated. "Her name is Hope."


	12. The last Labonairs

**Chapter 11**

 **The last Labonairs**

New Orleans, 4 months later

"Are you sure about this?" Tristan asked tensely.

Aya nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Tristan pressed his lips together and looked at the Mikaelson compound through the window of the limousine. Emmy was in there. How had she ended up here? Why was she living with the Mikaelsons? And that wasn't the worst part. According to Aya, she was engaged. Engaged to Klaus Mikaelson. This had to be some kind of nightmare. His Emmy would never… No, not willingly. They had somehow forced her. That was the only explanation.

Tristan had done everything he could to find Emmy, even after he had received a brief letter from her. She had thanked him for everything he had done for her and promised to repay him one way or the other. She had also assured that she was fine and she had some important things to take care of. Finally she had promised to contact him as soon as she could. None of that had eased Tristan, on the contrary.

He needed to talk to Emmy, explain to her what had happened. And now she was engaged… No, that wasn't possible. His Emmy would never willingly choose a man like Klaus Mikaelson. Something was very wrong here. Tristan needed to save his Emmy. No matter what it would take.

* * *

Emmy smiled as she looked at the face of a trusting toddler who opened her little arms, wanting to be picked up. Gently Emmy lifted her up and kissed her cheek. The little girl laughed.

"Em-my."

"That's very good, Hope," she said and kissed her again. "You're a very smart girl."

She walked over to an armchair and sat down, placing the little girl on her lap. Emmy loved this child. For so long she had thought that she had no family left, but then she had met Hope. She was Emmy's family, they were the last Labonairs. Emmy had been very sad to learn that her cousin Andrea, or Hayley as she had been called, had died after giving birth to Hope.

She had been murdered by a group of witches who had also wanted to kill Hope. Fortunately they hadn't succeeded, but they had managed to curse poor Hope. She had been very sick before Lucien had found Emmy and brought her here. Her blood, the Labonair blood, had been they key Hope's family had been looking for. It had healed Hope. At least for now.

"Dada!" Hope suddenly cheered.

Emmy looked up and saw Klaus standing in the doorway. He was smiling warmly at Hope.

"There's my littlest wolf," he said and walked over to the armchair.

Emmy turned Hope around, making it easier for Klaus to pick her up.

"Dada!"

Hope giggled as Klaus spun her around. Emmy has had her differences with him, but he was a good father. He loved Hope more than anyone and he was willing to do anything to keep her safe. Emmy wanted also to keep her safe. That was the only reason why she had made the agreement with Klaus. She stood up, feeling very tired.

"I think I'll go to my room now," she stated.

"Sure, love," he replied. "Get some rest; you know we have a very important meeting tomorrow. I'm going to need my wolf princess smiling by my side."

She frowned, she really didn't like the way he said that. Yes, she knew how important it was to retain the peace with the wolves, but she didn't want to be treated as some kind of trophy. Once again she needed to remind herself that this was all for Hope. Emmy leaned forward and kissed Hope's cheek.

"Bye, sweetie, I'll see you soon."

"Where's my kiss, love?" Klaus asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the door.

"Bye, Klaus."

He had tried to seduce her more than once. Apparently he thought that because she was inexperienced, she was also stupid. She knew that to Klaus it was all about control. He wanted to be able to control Emmy. Yes, maybe he did it for Hope, but Emmy certainly didn't like it. Yet she had to admit that this was all new for her. She had lived a very sheltered life.

Her heart ached as she thought about Tristan. She still loved him, even if it was nothing more than a childish fantasy. He didn't feel the same way. She understood it now and she was embarrassed by her foolish behavior. Yet she missed him. She had wanted to call him many times, but she had been too embarrassed. Instead she had sent him a letter, letting him know that everything was alright.

"Emmy?" Elijah's voice called.

She turned to look at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied and handed her a small bag. "Your medication."

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"You're welcome. How are you? Have you got enough rest?"

She smiled too; he had been very kind to her ever since she and Lucien had arrived here. Apparently he had cared about Hayley a lot. They had talked about her few times, Emmy had been eager to know something about her.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to my room now."

He was quiet for a brief moment before continuing.

"And how are things with Niklaus? He has treated you respectfully I hope?"

"More or less. It's fine, I want to help him for Hope."

Elijah looked at her for a while before stepping in front of her.

"You're a sweet girl, Emmy."

The look in his eyes confused her, but she kept the smile on her face.

"Thanks, but I think anyone would do the same. Hope is my family."

"Yes…" he murmured and touched her hair. There was a glimpse of sadness and something else in his eyes before he cleared his throat and took a step back.

"I… I should let you rest now," he murmured. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks."

She wondered what that had been about while heading to her room. She wasn't really surprised to see Lucien sitting on her bed.

"Hello, darling," he greeted her.

"Hi. I'm sorry, but I was just planning to lie down. I'm tired."

"Yes, of course," he replied and stood up. "I just wanted to see that everything is alright with my girl."

"Yeah, everything is fine."

He bit his bottom lip and walked over to her.

"Emmy…"

He cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You are my girl, aren't you?"

"Lucien…" she murmured, trying to turn her head away. Yes, he had been nothing but kind to her and yes, she would have never been able to help Hope without him, but she wasn't ready. First of all, there was her "engagement" with Klaus and second of all… there was Tristan. Everything just seemed very complicated right now. Not to mention she couldn't really understand why he was so persistent. Surely he could have easily found someone else. Someone healthy and more beautiful.

"I need to rest, Lucien."

He wasn't pleased, but his lips curved into a smile.

"Of course."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not giving up, Emmy. Not before you say yes to me."


	13. The curse

**Chapter 12**

 **The curse**

Klaus looked at his sleeping daughter and gently tucked her in before kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my littlest wolf," he whispered.

Hope sighed and shivered, Klaus stayed until he was sure that she was sleeping peacefully. He remembered all too well all the nights he had stayed next to her, ready to comfort her when she had woken up crying. She had been burning up; her little body had juddered violently. He had never felt more helpless in his life; he would have done anything to help his little girl.

He never wanted Hope to experience that again and he was determined to make sure that she wouldn't. Damn those witches… Klaus would have most definitely made them suffer if they wouldn't already be dead. Who could curse an innocent child? Just the thought made him furious, but right now he needed to concentrate. Freya had some news about the curse. Klaus marched to his study and saw that his siblings were already there. Elijah was standing in front of the window, Kol was sitting on the armchair and Rebekah and Freya were standing next to the desk.

"What news do you have?" Klaus asked as soon as he entered the room.

All his siblings turned to look at him; he noticed immediately that they seemed tense.

"What?" Klaus demanded. "Is something…"

"I think you should close the door," Freya cut in.

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed, but he obeyed.

"I cast a silence spell," Freya continued. "No one can hear us now."

"What do you mean…"

"The wolf girl or Lucien can't hear us," Kol stated.

Klaus pressed his lips together and crossed his arms.

"Tell me."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Freya started. "The curse… It seems that it can't be broken."

Klaus felt like his blood would have just turned into ice. No…

"What? That can't be true, find a way!"

"There isn't a way," Freya replied tiredly. "The curse is particularly nasty and it came from the lips of a dying witch… That made it much stronger than any usual curse."

"What are you saying?" Klaus snarled. "That my daughter is dying?"

"No, no," Freya replied quickly. "The cure that I found is still working, but Hope needs to keep taking it."

"For how long?" Klaus asked, although he could already guess the answer.

"For the rest of her life."

Klaus clenched his fists and once again hoped that he could have made the damn witches suffer.

"That means we need to keep the wolf girl here," Rebekah said.

"Obviously," Klaus muttered, he didn't see any problem in that. Emmy had said many times that she wanted to help Hope. "I want you to start gathering her blood immediately…"

"That would be useless," Freya cut in. "The blood needs to be fresh in order for the cure to work."

Klaus looked at her.

"What?"

"You see the problem here, Nik?" Kol said. "The girl needs to stay close to Hope. Forever."

Klaus frowned.

"We need to turn her then."

"And what if she doesn't want that?" Elijah stated.

"I don't care what she wants, this is about my daughter," Klaus snapped.

"Yes, but I don't think it would be wise to force her," Freya stated. "If she would do it willingly…"

"Let me make something clear," Klaus cut in. "The girl will stay right here even if I have to chain her up."

"As charming as that sounds, I believe there is a better way," Elijah stated.

"Really? And what might that be?"

"Talking to her. She cares about Hope and I have no doubt that if we would explain the situation to her…"

"I won't take any risks," Klaus cut in. "And I certainly won't give her that kind of power."

Elijah frowned.

"What?"

"You want to tell her that she's holding the life of my daughter in her hands? I don't think so."

"What are you suggesting then?"

Klaus smirked.

"I'll make her loyal to me."

"How are you planning to do that?" Rebekah asked.

"Well… I'm confident that I can think of a way."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell me that you're planning to sleep with her."

"Why not? We're already engaged."

"Do I need to remind you that your "engagement" isn't real?" Rebekah snorted. "She only agreed to play the part for Hope."

"Oh please," Klaus huffed. "Do you honestly think that I couldn't seduce her if I would want to?"

"No, you couldn't," Kol said. "When was the last time you have seduced a virgin?"

"That's hardly relevant…"

"I think it's better if I do it," Kol cut in and stood up. "I bet I've popped more cherries than you have."

"You two are disgusting," Rebekah snorted before Klaus managed to reply. "I think it should be Elijah. She likes him."

Elijah tensed.

"What? She is Hayley's cousin…"

"Yes and I think Hayley would want you to do anything for Hope. It's not like you have to sleep with the girl right away, just make her fall for you. That shouldn't be too difficult. After that, you can easily convince her to let you turn her…"

"No!" Klaus snapped. "I will turn her."

"Against her will?"

"If I have to."

"Do you really want to make her hate you?" Freya stated.

"I'll do what ever I have to do."

"She is Hope's family," Elijah stated tensely.

"Yes, I know, and I'm not going to hurt her as long as she plays along. But if she tries to leave or crosses me…"

"Come on, I can take care of this," Kol snorted. "I'll make her loyal to us."

"I doubt that," Rebekah huffed. "She's afraid of you."

Kol frowned.

"What?"

"Haven't you honestly noticed how tense and cautious she is around you?"

"She's just shy…"

"No, I asked her have you done something to her. She said no, but apparently you remind her of someone who hurt her. I think the guy's name was Felton or something like that."

Klaus looked at Rebekah.

"What else do you know about her past?"

"Not much, she doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

Klaus bit his bottom lip; he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this before. He needed to find out everything he could about Emmy and he knew exactly where to start.


End file.
